


Vanadis

by Aganisia



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jotun!Loki, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Thor (2011), Spoilers, Valkyries, fictional race and gender issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aganisia/pseuds/Aganisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki seeks out Sigyn of Vanaheim after the events of Thor:The Dark World, but it's not quite the reunion he was expecting. For one thing she's actually talking to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Vanir kingdom of Folkvang lay some twenty leagues northeast of Eostrestad. It was an archipelago of ten inhabited islands, fifty seven private and uninhabited ones and about a hundred or so large rocks that hosted numerous nesting grounds for gulls and puffins. It was idyllic in the summer months and bleak and windswept for the rest of the year.

The largest of these private islands, Sessrumnir had once been the summer residence of one of Vanaheim’s greatest and most charismatic leaders and one of Asgard’s most powerful enemies. You could walk from one end of it to the other in an afternoon if you were in a hurry, and it was home to about eighty people or so, most of which tilled the land, trawled the sea or worked within the castle itself that overlooked the coast with its tidal pools and rocky shores.

He had bribed a local ferryman to take him there and attracted more than a few frightened glances as he shuffled through the small port village disguised as an Asgardian messenger, yet the locals kept their distance as though his reputation seemed to have spread even to this remote place. It seemed strange that a castle such as this didn’t have any guards to protect it like the strongholds of Asgard, but he could feel the protective magic that hung around the place like a solid wall and knew that he would be turned to dust if he tried anything untoward.

He found her in the castle gardens under the tallest oak tree with a book in her lap and a baby Skogkatt playing at her feet. Her hair a glorious cascade of golden curls and her paled skin freckled by the sun. When she was wearing a quilted jacket of blue linen over a simple tunic and tan trousers, always forgoing women's clothes when she was in private. If it hadn’t been over three hundred years since he’d last seen her he would have sworn she hadn’t moved from that spot since he said goodbye.

“You have a lot of nerve showing your face here, Loki of Asgard.” She said without even looking up. To this day he couldn’t work out how she could always see through his deceptions. Her tone was even but he knew her well enough to know he was on very thin ice. “Would you care to explain why you’re trespassing in Freya’s Hall?”

Loki smirked as the illusion of his disguise dispersed as he revealed his true face. “Well, what Freya doesn’t know surely can’t hurt her. I’m sure your mother would be delighted to hear that you’ve been watering her plants and feeding her cats while she’s away.”

“This one’s mine actually.” Sigyn replied picking up the tiny black kitten that squeaked indignantly as it struggled in protest. “I named him Loki, but in my defence I thought you were dead at the time and was feeling uncharacteristically sentimental. That and he kept biting the other kittens.”

“An uncanny resemblance, I’m sure. How did you know I was still alive?”

“I’ll believe you’re dead when the universe ends, and even then I’ll be sceptical.” The woman smiled wryly as she got to her feet, placing Loki the kitten back on the blanket where he immediately lost interest in the couple and began chasing a gatekeeper butterfly.

 “Thank you for naming me in your will though” Sigyn continued holding up what turned out to be his 1620 edition of Don Quixote “Your private library has always been terribly interesting.” For once he was surprised that Odin had respected his wishes that all his personal belongings excluding crown property should be given to his former intended, although he wasn’t overly optimistic that the magic books and more dengerous artefacts had made the journey.

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” Loki said hopefully.

“No.” she said sadly, taking a step forward then stopping herself. “But I am glad you’re still here.”

“Well, that makes one of us." he said despondently stepping closer. "Oh Sigyn, I’ve made such a mess of things.” He sighed. He was not going to cry in front of her, not this time. He felt her hands come to rest on his shoulders and all he could do was crumble under their weight. He gripped her tightly and wept, face buried in her golden hair as the overcast sky darkened with the promise of a storm.

He wasn’t sure how they stayed that way before he pulled away. “I’m sorry, I should…I should go. I don’t really know what I expected.” He coundn't look her in the eye, it all sounded so stupid now that he was here.

"Why have you come here? After all this time, why now?"

"I came here because I could easily be on the verge of conquering Asgard. But I need your help." he hesistated but decided to carry on and confess everything. "And I also came here to ask you to take me back. It's stupid of me, I know. After the way I treated you."

“Loki, wait.” He hesitated despite himself. “You look as though you need some rest. Why not stay a while and we can talk. At least take a moment of respite before you do…whatever it is you’re planning to do.”

He hadn’t really slept at all in the past two years, and had not rested peacefully since she sent him away. It was a terrible idea. If he let himself linger it would hurt all the more when he would have to leave. But he had always been a masochist when it came to such things and his shoulders slumped in resignation as he let her lead back to the castle.

 


	2. The similarities between giants and snails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a great many things you don’t know Loki, and all of them lie in Jotunheim.

 

_Once... mankind accepted a simple truth, that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods. Others, they knew to fear. From a Realm of cold and darkness, came the Frost Giants. Threatening to plunge the mortal world, into a new ice age. But humanity, would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants, back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell. And the source of their power, was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds, and returned home, to the realm eternal... Asgard. And here, we remain as the beacon of hope. Shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard, and its warriors, that brought peace... to the universe. But the day will come, when one of you, will have to defend that peace._

_“Do the Frost Giants still live? “ Loki asked, staring at the ancient relic with caution. Those stories had always frightened him and he would often have nightmares about the Jotun hunting and eating him._

_“When I'm a king... I'll hunt the monsters down, and slay them all! Just as you did, Father.” Thor said, and Loki no longer felt afraid. Odin smiled indulgently, and Loki could feel a lesson coming on._

_“A wise king, never seeks out war, but... he must always be ready for it.“ their father said._

_“I'm ready, Father.” Thor said confidently._

_“So am I.” Loki insisted but he wasn’t so sure._

_“Only one of you can ascend to the throne. But both of you, were born to be kings."_

 

* * *

 

The servants had made up his old room and prepared a bath for him, eyeing him with disapproval. The people of the Folkvang islands were extremely loyal to their royal family, and since only two remained, namely Sigyn and her grandfather the elderly sea king, their devotion had grown exponentially. The suite of rooms had been redecorated since he had seen them last, the walls had been whitewashed and anything that might have belonged to him had been cleared out, as though someone had attempted to remove all trace of him. He didn’t blame her.

He hadn’t had a chance to bathe properly in forever and the warm water soothed his aching muscles. For the first time in nearly two years he felt at rest. Not content, he wasn’t sure if he even knew what that felt like, but knowing Sigyn was near calmed him considerably. He had done his best to stay away, to respect her wishes but every year without her was bleaker than the next. He examined the scar that had practically divided him in two and found that it had almost disappeared. He had always been a fast healer but this was ridiculous, it had barely been a week.

-

“So, how was prison? Get any tattoos? Did you shank anyone?” Sigyn asked as they sat down to a dinner of bread and soup and those apple tarts she was rather fond of with cups of her best spiced cider. She had always possessed a rather dark sense of humour, and he’d always found it very attractive.

“I was held separately from the other prisoners. It was all very dull.” He replied, poking at his food. He really didn't want to talk about it, not with her. “What is this anyway?

“Herring soup.”

“Do you ever eat anything that isn’t fish?”

“I live on a tiny island in the middle of nowhere.”

“Fair point.” Loki shrugged. 

“Tell me, during your brief stint in jail did you by any chance see…” Sigyn began to steer the conversation back on topic.

“No, I’m sorry. Wherever your mother is being held, it wasn’t there.”

“I didn’t think so.” Loki wasn’t sure which was worse, having a loved one die or to endure them being taken away from you without knowing where they were. Thinking of his mother nearly made him break down again, but Sigyn’s next question caught his attention. “Tell me, how on earth did you manage to make it seem that you were killed?”

“I killed one of the king’s guards and disguised his body as my own. Simple.”

“That’s not what I meant. How did you convince Thor? How did you make it seem as though you had died.” There it was, the question that had been plaguing both of them.

“That’s the thing! I didn’t make it seem like anything. That creature ran me through. I thought I was done for but... I have no idea how I survived. That happens more often than I’d care to admit. I mean I survived a freefall through space for Hel's sake.” Sigyn sighed; not seeming the least bit shocked at the revelation, then bit her lip and quickly avoided meeting his eyes. “What was that?” he asked.

“What was what?”

“What was that sigh for.”

“I was just breathing.”

“Horseshit! That’s your ‘why am I not surprised’ sigh.” He cried “You know something, don’t you.”

“I don’t know anything.” Sigyn insisted.

“Darling, there’s a reason why I’m the God of lies and you’re not.” he chided, she might be able to see through his lies and illusions but he could read her like a book.

“Fine, I know something. You revived yourself, it’s part of your magic. It’s one of the natural abilities that belong to the..”

“Belong to the what?” then it dawned on him. Sigyn’s line possessed the rare ability of foresight, both their mothers had been able to see the future while Freya’s eldest twin daughters Hnoss and Gersemi had been able to see magical potential. Her youngest the lady Sigyn could see the truth when untruths were present, which was both freeing and infuriating for him, to the extent that over the years he had simply given up trying to lie to her.  “Oh by the stars, you know don’t you! You know what I am!”

“Well.” She looked guilty, and so she should, clearly their honesty policy had only ever been one sided.

“How long?” She didn’t speak “How long, Sigyn?”

“A while.”

“How long is a while? Why didn’t you say anything? Oh Hel’s Gate, is that the reason you left me?”

“No, that’s still very much to do with the whole murder business, and would you really have believed me if I’d told you? What could telling you possibly achieve?” Nothing, but it still hurt.

“How long?” he demanded.

“I suppose I had always suspected. You're parents hid it well, considering. It wasn’t until you were with child that I became sure. You see, Jotnar are a bit like..." she paused trying to think of a comparison "Well they’re a bit like snails in a way.”

“Snails? Do you mean that they’re slow and slimy?”

“No, I mean they don’t have separate sexes. They have no concept of gender like our races do. A frost giant has the potential to both father and bear children, although in couples, pregnancy is usually reserved for the larger partner to increase the chances of the child surviving.”

“So I’m a self healing hermaphrodite now?" Loki said indignantly "That…. Well, that actually explains a lot of things to be honest but that doesn’t explain how I survived a lance through the chest, or freefalling through space.” Loki argued.

“Well the Jotnar are an incredibly hardy people." she went on, as though she was giving one of her natural history lessons "They can survive just about anything, even beheading. As long as a small part of them remains, as little as just one living cell, they can regenerate themselves. During the war they made us burn their remains, just to make sure they were dead.” That certainly came out of the blue. That was not information from any book but the voice of experience.

“I can't remember the last time you spoke about the war. I sometimes forget you were a soldier at all, you’re one of the least violent people I know.” he said. Well, apart from that one time.

“Well now I am. There are a great many things you don’t know Loki, and all of them lie in Jotunheim.”

* * *

 

The first time Loki had laid eyes on Sigyn of Vanaheim he had only been a boy, at the beginning of the most awkward stage of his adolescence. That day had marked a hundred years since the war with Jotunheim had ended and Asgard celebrated fiercely with parades, fireworks, and feasting.

He had looked down from the central tower as his family watched the extensive military tattoo in the streets below, leaning over the marble balcony to get a better view of the festivities, when suddenly a flash of gold caught his eye. In the square below them appeared five hundred or so women in shining silver ceremonial armour each riding an identical white mare.

“Mother. Who are those ladies?” Thor asked, Loki was about to ask the same question.

“Those are the Valkyries.” Frigga replied patiently. “They’re an elite division of Shieldmaidens from Vanaheim. Do you see the fair haired officer in the third row?” Loki’s eye was drawn to the figure of a young warrior maiden with flaxen hair that unlike the other Valkyries was worn loose until it almost reached her saddle. They were all beautiful, confident in their strength, but to him it was as though no other girl existed. She was a lot younger than the rest of them, couldn’t have been much older than he and Thor, and Loki wondered how such a young woman had found herself in such a position. “That is a cousin of mine, Sigyn Freyardottir who battled Thrym of Varmland and survived alone in the frozen wastes for an entire Jotunn winter. She will be staying with us for the festival.”

“A girl fighting a frost giant, that’s impossible.” Thor scoffed.

“Do you have something to say about your mother’s old regiment, Thor?” Frigga said, raising an eyebrow.

“No, Mother.”

“That’s good to hear.”

 Loki laughed to himself, feeling oddly exhilarated that he would be able to meet the gold haired girl and agonised over what he might say to her.


	3. The Child Soldier

Chapter Two

There was once a child soldier, who was conscripted to fight a war in a land she had never heard of. The war had raged for centuries and with heavy losses. That was when the Allfather ordered reinforcements from Vanaheim and Alfheim, and when those foreign reinforcements had been exhausted, he ordered their sons and daughters to fight in their stead. Whether they were of age or not was of no consequence only that they were strong enough to wield a sword.

And so she served her term in the army. Her elder sisters were long gone, having perished in the wasteland of that frozen world. She was first sent to Earth in the battle of Trollheimen, where the enemy was easily subdued by flames and steel. Then the battle of Tjuonavagge where the enemy was driven back to their own land and her blade met with the skull of Thrym of Varmland. This victory and her gift of clairvoyance quickly gained the notice of the Valkyyries, and soon enough she had been trained as an officer and sent to the battlefields of Jotunheim, where the wind blew so fiercely that fire would not catch and the winters lasted for decades in total darkness until what sparse life existed there retreated deep beneath the ground or perished in the seemingly eternal night.

She did not know how long she had wondered alone in those frozen wastes, long since separated from the reconnaissance squadron in a freak ice storm. Perhaps she was dead and had been taken to the misty wastes of Niflheim and all because she had perished unceremoniously in a storm and not in battle. Though if she truly was dead, she doubted she would be in as much pain as she was now. Someone had removed her armour leaving only the tunic and leggings she wore underneath and her sword was nowhere to be seen. She was completely defenceless. One arm had been bandaged close to her body and other dressings had been placed on her head and her frostbitten hands and feet.

The girl didn’t remember who had found her or how she had ended up in such a place, which by the looks of it seemed to be a vast room carved out of a glacier. Instead of candles or lanterns or even an open fire, the room she was in was lit with a series of strange glowing crystals that bathed her surroundings in an eerie blue light. She was lying amongst a pile of animal skins on a huge bed of elaborately sculpted ice, big enough for someone at least three times her size.

“You’re finally awake.” A voice rumbled throughout the cave like a distant avalanche. There, almost camouflaged against the frozen walls, sat a Jotun, smaller than most of the ones she’d met, but no less intimidating. “It seems as though the man who steals children is also not above sending children to fight his war. Do not be afraid little Vanchild, we are not of Asgard, you are safe within my Hall.”

-

A hundred or so years later, the girl, now most definitely a woman stood alongside her commander before the Allfather and his queen after the Victory day parades. She had been surprised when she had received that invitation. Although the queen was technically a relative, Sigyn’s family had long since fallen out of favour with their Asgardian cousins.

“Lady Sigyn, you are the very image of your mother.” Odin said as he greeted them. Many people had noted the resemblance; she had inherited Freya’s golden hair and pale blue eyes as well as her beauty although she had no real memory of what her mother actually looked like. She noticed that Frigga also bore something of a family resemblance to her and her grandfather.

 

“Thank you, my lord.” She curtsied.

“That wasn’t a compliment.” He replied pointedly.

“Oh.”

“You may be wondering why I summoned you here.”

“I think I have an idea.” She would never be naïve enough to think that this was merely a friendly reunion.

“I am told that you are able to tell when a person is lying, not only that but once a falsehood has been spoken you are able to see the truth in that person’s mind.”

“That is indeed true, my lord, although I would like to know how you learned of this.” Brunnhilde answered for but was completely ignored.

“This gift of yours, could you give us a demonstration?” Odin continued and turned to his wife. “My love, could you do the honours?”

Frigga nodded and stepped forward. “The top left drawer of my dressing table contains a jade hair comb in the shape of a dragonfly.” Sigyn couldn’t explain her gift. Her power of foresight was not a constant thing. She could not see across worlds like Heimdall or have visions of the future like the queen, but the moment someone told a lie she was able to see the whole truth spread out before her like an open book. There were ways around it, she had discovered largely through trial and error. Lies by omission produced no results and half truths were often ambiguous and harder to see.

“You are telling the truth.”

Frigga smiled “Very good, in my pocket I have three silver coins and a scrap of paper with a reminder for the time of this meeting.”

“The coins are true, the scrap of paper actually has a list of statements you planned to test me with: the dressing table, the contents of your pockets, and the details of your laundry list.”

“Remarkable. How about an unplanned one? While I was pregnant with Thor, I only wanted to eat wild strawberries and rhubarb.”

“That statement is false, you craved roasted mutton.” Sigyn answered and the queen gasped with surprise.

“Of course, your work within Valkyrie intelligence and the Vanir military courts is highly commended.” Odin said, as though her demonstration was nothing out of the ordinary. “But I feel your gifts would be put to better use within the High court. As such you are to remain in Asgard until further notice and assist me and my advisors wherever necessary.”

“My Lord, with all due respect Sigyn is an integral part of the organisation, you cannot simply remove her from the regiment because you’re in need of a lie detector.” Brunnhilde interrupted angrily.

“As soldiers in my army, you are bound by honour to obey the king of Asgard, you were told this when you joined. I need not remind you that the mark you bear on your arm is a valknut, it is an ancient magic that compels you to obey me and my successors. You would not want me to activate it.” Sigyn suddenly felt a strange burning sensation on the inside of her wrist, like she was being branded. The symbol that had also appeared on Brunnhilde’s wrist consisted of a series of three interlocking triangles appeared on her skin like ink bleeding through blotting paper. She had seen this symbol before, the memory made her sick to her stomach. “Frigga, could you escort the Lady Brunnhilde out, please? We have much to discuss.”

“I apologise for such threats,” the Allfather continued once the two other women had left the antechamber “I hope they will not be necessary. Truthfully I believe your gifts are being wasted locked away inside the Valkyrie headquarters. You were a great help during the tribunals but that was fifty years ago. Here you can make a difference, make sure justice is served and that the innocent are not wrongfully punished. You can achieve great things here, Lady Sigyn. If you perform well there may be a permanent place on my council for you.”

“And if I work for you here, screen everyone you talk to, how will you be sure that I’m not lying? My family hardly have the greatest reputation as Asgardian loyalists, quite the opposite in fact.” Sigyn asked.

“I am sure that you are not so foolish. I have written to your grandfather to inform him of this change, he insists on joining you here and is making arrangements for the two of you to stay at his residence in the city.”

“He’s a little overprotective, I’m afraid.” That probably had something to do with the fact that she was his only surviving grandchild and both of his children were missing.

“I understand that sentiment. You are welcome to stay in the palace until King Njord arrives.”

“Thank you, my Lord.”

“There is one more thing I wish to ask of you, something that I would rather my wife didn’t know about.” Odin said suddenly “I want you to keep an eye on my son.”

“Prince Thor?”

“No, Loki, my youngest. He has always been withdrawn even as a child, but lately he has grown…secretive, always hiding away in his room, sneaking out at night doing who knows what, pulling some rather mean spirited pranks on the staff. I want you to alert me if you notice anything strange.”

“Well, I’ve always wanted to give up being a decorated officer in favour of becoming a nanny.” Sigyn said sarcastically.

“I assure you it’s nothing like that. He won’t talk to us. I simply feel he might open up to someone closer to his own age.”

“…Someone who just happens to see the truth when lies are told.”

“It is not your place to question orders, only to obey them.”

-

Loki sat trying to concentrate on the book in his lap while Thor paced impatiently across the room. They shared a set of rooms in the east wing of the palace which comprised of two bedrooms, a school room and a drawing room that used to be the playroom before they outgrew it, although there were still a few toy soldiers lined up on the mantelpiece. Thor would get his own rooms once he came of age but for now they were stuck sharing. It was his birthday, and apart from his mother who had given him a set of monogrammed notebooks and a cake that morning, nobody had remembered, thanks to the all the excitement of the victory day celebrations. He was growing too old for birthdays anyway, but a boy’s hundredth was supposed to be an important milestone.

“What’s taking them so long? How long does it take to greet a guest?” Thor grumbled. Their parents were currently holding a private audience with the Lady Sigyn and her commanding officer, Lady Brunnhilde, who was by far the tallest woman either of them had ever seen.

“Well she’s a Valkyrie, they’re supposed to be really powerful. Perhaps father has some sort of business with her.” Loki suggested. Though he hid it well, he was also beginning to feel excited. Not just about going to the festival like his brother, but about meeting the strange young warrior maiden he had admired from afar.

“Powerful? How so?”

“I’ve been reading about them. They were initially founded by Queen Gullveig the Omniscient as her private guard. She declared that her warriors must be equally proficient with magic as they were with a sword. They also use a type of winged armour that allows them to fly.”

“Sounds like your kind of army.” Thor joked, “Perhaps if we put you in a dress they’d let you join.” Loki scowled, he knew that compared to Thor he was a bit of a late bloomer. His brother had already grown to be tall and muscular and even had the beginnings of a beard. Loki on the other hand, well he had grown to an impressive enough height for his age but was as skinny as a garden rake and his arms and legs were abnormally long and gangly. Add to that some unfortunate acne and a voice in the process of breaking, and you ended up with a prince who was mortified to appear in public.

“Anyway, after the war with Vanaheim the Valkyries joined Asgard’s armies as a strategic intelligence regiment, they played a crucial role in our victory over Jotunheim.”

“Flying witches with swords… Now that I think about it that does sound quite impressive. Do you think she’ll let us have a go at flying with her wings?”

“They might break under you weight.”

“Ha ha.”

“I wish we didn’t have to go out looking like this.” Loki sighed. His armour had been made in the hopes that he would grow into it but only serve to make him look even more oddly proportioned.

“It’s our first public appearance in royal armour, it’s a huge honour.” Thor scolded him. “It is rather heavy though. And look at this thing” he held up the silver helmet for emphasis “It makes me look like a cockerel.”

“It makes you like half of that word.”

“At least I don’t look like a mountain goat.” His brother laughed and threw the horned helmet at him, which as per usual escalated into a fight. And of course their mother chose that exact moment to enter the room, the Lady Sigyn following closely behind her. She was no longer wearing the ornate ceremonial armour from the parades and had since changed into a simple gown of blue silk. He noticed the style was different to Asgard’s current fashions, less loose and flowing and more fitted, particularly around the bodice. Loki had admired women’s beauty before; quite often actually. He had even been attracted to some of them, but never enough to consider acting on his feelings. But there was something about this girl with her unbraided hair and her cornflower eyes and her ability to split a giant’s head in twain that sent the first stirrings of infatuation through his heart.

“Oh really, can’t I leave the two of you alone for five minutes?” Frigga sighed and turned to her guest. “My dear, I’d like you to meet my sons. This is Thor, my eldest.” The girl curtsied, somewhat stiffly as though she was not used to doing so. “And this is Loki.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you Prince Loki, a little bird told me that today was also your birthday.” She offered a small wooden casket. Upon hearing the word birthday, Thor looked as though he was about to kick himself, and rushed out of the room swearing loudly.

“You remembered. HhNo one ever remembers.” Loki said, perhaps a little more excitedly than he had intended. He opened the box to find it lined with feathers and twigs with a small golden egg nestled in its center.

“It’s a Mountain Giervalk.” Sigyn explained. “Or it will be once it hatches. They make excellent hunting falcons, if you take the time to rear them properly.”

“But these are almost extinct in Asgard. How did you even find such a thing?” Loki breathed. He was already an experienced falconer, preferring it to hunting with a bow or a spear.

“My mother kept protected land in her kingdom; we keep many rare creatures there. She also discovered a method of captive breeding that has been very successful.” She explained.

Before Loki could even say thank you, Thor sprinted back to join them, slamming the doors as he went brandishing a box of his own.

“See, I did remember this year.” Thor laughed and presented the set of perfectly crafted throwing knives. “I thought these might suit you, brother. Your aim is always so accurate.” They were beautiful indeed. Loki was suddenly at a loss for words.

“I thought perhaps you might be able to accompany the children during the festival.” His mother said finally. “The boys are beginning to become embarrassed at being stuck with their mother all the time. So perhaps someone closer in age would be more acceptable.”

“I will protect them, my lady.” Sigyn bowed.

“And have some fun yourself of course.”

“Of course.”


	4. The Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn has mixed feelings about being stuck in Asgard, and speaks with four very different women.

 

Sigyn left the meeting room, more confused than ever. Through her whole conversation with Odin, she noticed that he was able to hide his untruths from her. Most of the time, when people were telling the truth they emitted a distinct type of energy that she could feel, she couldn’t really explain the feeling, only that it was something stable, almost tangible in its certainty. When people lied, that feeling turned to something more ambiguous and changeable, but Odin displayed neither of these portents and talking to him was like talking to a rock. It made her anxious, was this now normal people felt when they interacted? Never knowing anything for certain, or knowing who to trust? No wonder there were so many wars.

She walked out down the main staircase through a hallway that was bigger than her grandfather’s entire castle, to find Brunnhilde waiting anxiously by the doors. The older woman had joined the Valkyrior when Freya had been in command and had been her mentor when she had first been recruited and the two had remained close ever since the war despite Sigyn being moved to intelligence gathering and analysis while Brunnhilde was appointed leader of the special operations battalion and eventually assumed command of the entire regiment. Through most of her life, Sigyn had had very few people she could call her friend. Even though she kept her volva abilities secret, her perceptiveness made a lot of people uncomfortable as though they could sense the intrusion she made upon their minds leaving them exposed and vulnerable. She didn’t think much of most people either. Not because she knew they were liars, everybody lied to some extent, herself included. But some of the things people hid from the world were enough to break her heart, and there was no way to un-hear them, no off-switch. That was why she kept to herself, completing missions when she was needed then retreating back to her island and her nature reserve soothed by the quiet of the forest, for plants and animals told no lies.

People often assumed that because she had been born with this ability, that it had appeared fully formed, but this was not so. She had spent the last century honing her magic and testing its limits. With the help of Lady Brunnhilde her commanding officer, her grandparents and her tutor, Kvasir Skaldfather, she had developed what was a simplistic and sometimes unpredictable series of intuitions into a highly accurate interrogation tool. In addition Brunnhilde had trained her to channel her abilities for use in strategy and combat making very good at predicting her opponent’s next move, particularly if they were prone to using feints and false attacks.

“Sigyn, oh thank the stars, what happened in there.”

“As of now I am to answer only to the Allfather. I’m not at liberty to tell you anything. I’m very sorry.” Even now there were guards watching them, she would have to watch what she said.

 “It’s all right. We were in a hopeless situation. What I’d like to know is how he found out about you. I thought we had managed to keep it quiet.”

“It was only a matter of time, really. He has a magic throne that he can watch the whole universe with… and a Heimdall, that has to help things.”

 “I promised your sisters I’d look after you. I’m afraid that in bringing you here I have failed them and you.” Brunnhilde had also served with Hnoss and Gersemi before they were killed in battle, and had taken their loss with as much grief as Sigyn had done, perhaps more. For Brunnhilde, who had no kin of her own, viewed the whole regiment as her family and was as protective over her soldiers as a lioness was to her cubs.

“I’m still here aren’t I? I’d consider that a victory.” Sigyn smiled, Heimdall only know how many brushes with death they had escaped.

"I'm serious, Sigyn. If you cross these people they will have no reservations about killing you, family ties or no family ties.” Brunnhilde’s voice dropped to a frantic whisper. “They already view you with contempt. You may claim kinship with the queen but the children of their enemies are in turn viewed as enemies, and there is bad blood here. Do not give them an excuse."

"I know what I'm getting myself into, but I have no choice. You remember the Valknut…” she cut herself off knowing that they were being watched. She still had nightmares about how deserters were compelled to fight against their will. They were like puppets, no more than an army of slaves.

And it was not only the army that had suffered. Because of Freya’s rebellion, Odin had forbidden representatives from Folkvang and all of Freya’s kin from running for office on Vanaheim. After five generations of kings and queens Sigyn would be the first of her family to not run for government. The candidates for Vanaheim’s heads of state currently needed to go through the Allfather for approval. The council had become no more than a government of puppets, well and truly under Asgard’s thumb. Odin’s tantalising suggestion that there might be a place for her on his council one day seemed difficult to believe and hugely out of character. He might have been trying to curry her favour, but why bother when she was magically obligated to serve him?

"Just please, for the love of Eostre, do as you're told and don't get on the Allfather's bad side. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."

"I will be fine. Grandfather is coming back here, did you know that?”

“I didn’t. He will be a source of comfort I’m sure.” Her friend replied.

“He swore he would never come back here.” Njörðr had once lived in Asgard as a hostage after the Æsir/Vanir wars. King Bor had taken him and his twin sister, Njörun, from their family and raised them alongside his own children. Then when her grandfather came of age they had sent him back to Vanaheim in the hopes that he would promote the union of the two realms. It hadn’t worked. And now she too would have to live here, like some sort of stolen relic, brought out only when she was useful. She felt guilty that her grandfather had decided to return to a realm he despised for her sake, but like a child she was grateful that she would not have to live here alone.

"I will try to see you again before I return to Vanaheim. Until then, if you need anything, you know where to find me." Brunnhilde said, looking as though she was at a loss for anything more to say.

"I will. Thank you...for everything." Sigyn said, embracing the other women and holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

Frigga returned shortly after the two women had said their goodbyes and showed her to the guest wing. The palace was so vast Sigyn often found herself pausing to admire an ornately carved pillar or solid gold statue and often had to run to catch up. The queen just smiled indulgently and pretended not to notice.

When they arrived at her room, Sigyn discovered that all of her belongings had already been brought up and unpacked, her clothing placed in the cavernous wardrobe and her battle armour and weapons hung up on a metal display stand. The ceremonial armour she was currently wearing was more decorative than practical. The Allfather had wanted a more uniform look to the regiment and had issued a distinctly Asgardian design for their public appearance. It was heavy and uncomfortable, and it had been a hot summer day outside. Sigyn would have very much enjoyed melting the horrible thing down and turning it into a shovel for her garden.

The Valkyrior armour was lighter and more flexible and bore the words ‘Valkyra Veurjar Vanadis’ across the breastplate, a slogan that the Æsir had tried very hard to suppress. Her sword, Bjarkanteinn, so named because the folded steel pattern of its blade resemble the bark of a silver birch tree, was mounted on the wall alongside her shield and Myrkr her black Skogkatt had already been fed and was curled up on the bed. She was a fine beast, now about the size of a Midgardian mountain lion with long and shaggy fur of an uncommon shade. The vast majority of Vana Skogkatts were grey or brown tabbies or snowy white if you went further north.

“I hope everything is to your liking.” Frigga said tentatively.

“Did he have my things searched?” Sigyn asked unhappily.

“My husband felt it was necessary.”

“I see. I was going to present him with a Giervalk egg at the festival, as a gesture of good faith but I don’t think I’ll bother now if this is how I am going to be treated.”

“I can only apologise, it was not our intention to offend you. However, if you planned on giving gifts, Loki turns one hundred today. Perhaps you could present it to him instead.” Sigyn glanced back at the queen, the word ‘approximately’ sounding clearly behind her statement, she considered saying something but decided against it. Perhaps they had simply altered their son’s birthday so that it would coincide with the day of armistice. Royals were known to do such things for ceremonial or superstitious reasons.

“What an auspicious day to be born. A child born during a declaration of peace must surely go on to bring peace himself.” Sigyn said, hoping a little flattery would ease the tension in the room, and mother’s certainly loved to hear their children being praised.

“That is our hope, he is already a gifted scholar and sorcerer, when he decides to apply himself that is. After you have settled in and changed I shall introduce him to you.”

 

* * *

 

She had begun to remove the armour with some difficulty at the unfamiliar design when a young maidservant entered the room. She was thin and slight with long red hair worn in a thick braid, and could not be much older than a century or so.

“Oh goodness, my lady, let me help you with that.” The girl said, looking a little shocked to find her so unusually dressed.

“Oh, it’s fine, I have everything under control.” Sigyn said laughing nervously to cover her embarrassment. The poor girl was probably used to dressing fine ladies not removing plate armour. “I’m terribly sorry, but I don’t think I caught your name.”

 "I am Hlín, one of the queen’s handmaidens, I have been sent by her majesty the queen to serve you during your stay here." The girl said and curtsied.

“Well that’s very kind of her but I’m perfectly capable of dressing myself.” Sigyn declared trying once more to detach her spaulders but to no avail.

“Of course you are.” Hlín said incredulously and set about unbuckling the shoulder plates.

 Eventually the two of them managed to dismantle the accursed thing. Sigyn quickly discovered that the tiny servant could talk the ears off a donkey, and within ten minutes she had been told her life story, all the gossip in the palace, how handsome Prince Thor was, a complete rundown of all the parades and which ones she thought were most impressive (the Berserker), Prince Thor again and what an honour it was to be working for real life war hero.  Hlín seemed so fascinated by the design that she felt she had to admire each piece individually, particularly the heavily embossed silver gorget that while beautifully crafted, had rubbed the flesh at the back of her neck leaving a raw red mark.

"Oh dear, I had no idea it came in so many pieces. And they're so heavy, I'm amazed you could even stand" the maid laughed as she heaved Sigyn's mail shirt over her head.

"It's more for show than anything." Sigyn confessed, and pointed to the other suit on display "We mostly use lamellar in battle."

"Oh, well that’s more practical, I suppose.” Hlín said though it was clear she preferred the shiny one.

 “So, what do Valkyries do exactly, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh the usual fighting and glory and rescuing people.” Sigyn replied, although technically she was not allowed to say exactly what they did. “And we can fly, that’s quite fun.”

"You can fly? Really? I thought that was just a story." Hlín gasped, people often became excited at the mention of flying.

"Oh it's quite true, we used to ride swans but they were unpredictable and bad tempered. Now we use a cloak of eagle feathers."

“Oh please, my lady, please show me.” The girl squealed then remembered herself and calmed down. “Forgive me it’s just that for my whole life I have dreamed of flying like a bird.”

“Perhaps after the festival, I fear we might run late if I show you now.” Sigyn smirked and stepped behind the folding screen to bathe and change into her dress. Hlín struck her as a little childish as she chattered on and bombarded her with questions. When could they go? Did she really survive a Jotunn winter? Was she scared? Did she really slay a dragon and eat its heart? (Sigyn had no idea where that story came from) At long last she was laced into the blue dress she had brought with her, her hair immaculately styled with hair irons which Hlín had insisted on trying out when she saw her unruly mass of blonde curls, and deemed fit to appear in public.

* * *

 

The first time Sigyn of Vanaheim laid eyes on Loki Odinsson he had been fighting with his brother, pinned to the floor and struggling to shake the other boy off. ‘What a funny face.” She thought to herself, ‘beautiful eyes though’ noticing how her gift had managed to pull a genuine smile from the younger prince, and wondering what on earth would possess Odin to be suspicious of his son.

Thor was not only the spitting image of his father but also bore something of a resemblance to her despite them being second cousins. Loki on the other hand didn’t look like anyone, but there was something about those pointy features that made her think twice. Both boys were younger than her, though over the centuries the gap in age would diminish. The Æsir and Vanir people had relatively short childhoods considering they could expect to live between five and ten thousand years, reaching adolescence at their first century and coming of age in their second. Sigyn had only reached her majority twenty years ago and by then she was already a war veteran and a commissioned officer.

In a matter of hours the city streets had been transformed into a maze of stalls and beer gardens. Musicians played on raised platforms while revellers dances wherever they could find the space and whole pigs and fowl were turned on spits over open fires, filling the air with the tantalising scent of roasting meat. There were conjurors, and acrobats and exotic animals from across the nine realms and all of it lay beneath thousands upon thousands of strings of white paper lanterns bathing this merry world in their soft glow. It was a celebration that would be talked about for centuries.

The trio hadn’t been out for more than five minutes and had only just say down at one of the many wooden tables to eat, when a fair haired girl of a similar age to the princes rushed towards them. Thor laughed with joy at the sight of her and swept her up into a bone crushing hug.

“My lady, allow me to introduce you to lady Sif, she’s a good friend of mine. Might she join us?” Thor cried happily.

 ‘I seem to keep getting left in charge of young people today.’ Thought Sigyn ‘Perhaps I should open a school.’

“Sif, this is our cousin, the Lady Sigyn of Vanaheim.”

“Wait, you’re related to Sigyn of Vanaheim?” the girl said, shocked “The whole time we’ve known each other and you never thought to tell me this?”

“Oh you’ve heard of her then?”

“Is it true you punched a man so hard his head flew off?” Sif asked her, ignoring the prince.

“Where have people been getting these stories from?” Sigyn said sternly. “But yes, that one was true.”

“How do you become a Valkyrie?” Sif asked.

“Well, generally we recruit from our existing Vana shield-maidens but we a few exceptions for those who show great promise, and you must show outstanding talent with sword and with seiðr. Why are you interested?”

“You have to know magic? That’s not fair.” The younger girl pouted.

“No one ever said it was easy. Not everyone has a natural talent for magic, but it can be taught. Just like training your body for battle you must also train the mind for seiðr.” Sigyn explained.

“It matters not, no one will train me here because I’m a girl.” Said Sif sullenly. “And don’t think I haven’t tried. I even disguised myself as a man once but I was found out.”

 “Why do you want to fight, Sif? Do you wish to kill frost giants like your father?” Sigyn asked, she had been close to Sif age when she had been sent off to war and to see someone so young wishing for that kind of life upset her deeply. ‘Children should never have to fight.’ Laufey had said more to himself than to anyone in particular, as he had carried her about like a doll his flesh solid like frozen meat. ‘They are already so helpless, so easily scarred by the world.’ She had later learned that the giant king’s only child was missing after his consort was murdered, and understood why he had cradled her so and wept.

“I don’t wish to kill anyone. But if a threat appears then I want to defend those who cannot defend themselves. And besides, someone will have to make sure that Thor doesn’t get himself killed in his folly.” Sif said, and the deepest feeling of truth and conviction emanated from her words.

“Well I suppose that’s as good a reason as any.” Sigyn said with resignation. “My regiment will be stationed in Asgard for a while. Perhaps I could arrange a meeting with Brunnhilde if you are serious; she’ll see if you have potential.”

“Truly?”

 

“You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments, kudos and subscriptions.
> 
> Notes: the motto on the armour reads 'Valkyrie, protectors of the Vanir spirit.' but can also be read as 'protectors of Freya' as Vanadis is one of the (many) names attributed to her. Please note that I'm a complete novice when it comes to old norse and its grammar systems so any attempt at actual phrases are probably wrong.


	5. Mimisbrunnr

 

“So, you said you need my help. Since I’ve been retired from the warrior’s life too long to be of any value, I’m going to guess that you’re looking for answers. Where would you like me to begin?” Sigyn said, setting her glass aside, and peering at him from across the table.

“Why don’t you start with the little fact that only fire can destroy an ice giant.” Loki said. He had time to spare, and Sigyn was a valuable source of information.

“Well I would have thought that one was obvious. But yes, fire is their weakness and strong corrosives like hydrohalic acids and whatnot, it takes them a long time to heal from burns and other forms of extreme heat but the only way to truly stop the Jotun from healing themselves is to incinerate the body until it is destroyed.  It was how we drove them from Midgard. Have you ever been burned, Loki? Was it worse than it should have been, did it take longer than usual to heal?”

“Yes.” He shivered, recalling how the Other tortured him so. Then it struck him. “But then Laufey…”

“Laufey what?”

“I thought I had killed him, I destroyed him with Odin’s spear, but then I was…distracted somewhat by falling to my imminent death.” Loki explained. Another plan gone wrong.

“Well, Gungnir will have struck a mighty blow, but if no one was there to burn the body then it is likely he may have escaped. It would have taken a long time to heal from such a wound but there is every reason to believe your birth father still lives, although I imagine he would be rather preoccupied with rebuilding his kingdom after you nearly destroyed it.” Sigyn said thoughfully.

“Oh”

“Then he’ll probably try to seek revenge.”

“Hel’s Gate, yet another enemy after my head.” He lamented then paused as it dawned on him, "Wait, how did you know he was my father? I never told you that.”

“Well technically he’s your mother. All Jotnar royalty give birth to their heirs, it keeps the line unbroken. And I know you’re his son because Laufey lost a child in that war and you were ‘born’ at roughly the same time, it’s not hard to put two and two together. That and Loki is a very popular giant name at the moment, right after Hraudung and Urr, but probably after recent events that may change.” She chuckled.

“How do you know so much about frost giants?”

“Wartime is more than fighting. Now, Laufey had recently lost his partner, Farbauti of Utgard, and his newborn child had been taken from him, taken hostage in essence, you can imagine Jotunheim surrendered pretty quickly after that. And instead of making good on his promise to return you, Odin seized the last of the planet’s resources and left it to rot. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Frost giants form incredibly strong bonds with their partners and families. They do not cope well with grief... For a race that is almost indestructible, it seems logical that losing a loved one would send their king into a state of shock. Sound familiar?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She didn’t look convinced at all and a pained look crossed her face as she undoubtedly saw every detail of his grief.

It had been jarring when he had found out about her abilities, realising that his heart had been exposed from the very beginning left a bitter taste in his mouth. There were ways around it, he had discovered largely through trial and error. Lies by omission produced no results and half truths were often ambiguous, he had learned a long time ago that the best way to keep secrets from her was to keep his mouth firmly shut. Sometimes it was easier to lie to her deliberately and let her see the whole truth without any words being exchanged, because he was apparently too emotionally stunted to tell a woman how he truly felt in his own words.

“Odin told me that I had been abandoned and left to die.” She reached across the dining table and squeezed his hand. If there was one person Sigyn hated, it was the Allfather. This was a fairly common attitude amongst the Vanir, hence all the problems with insurgents, but Sigyn seemed to harbour a deep loathing for the king she had been forced to serve for so many years. It used to be a sore point for them, but now he could probably use her hatred to his advantage.

“The Allfather is hardly a reliable source for information. Asgard might accuse you of being a liar, but the apple certainly didn’t fall far from the tree in that department.”

 “Do frost giants also grow irrationally jealous and pick fights with any competition for their lover’s affections, by any chance?” Loki asked cautiously.

“For I while, I suspected that it might have been because we were from different realms. You grew attached to me and I couldn’t return that bond, which would logically become a source of anxiety.”

“You make it all sound like one of your experiments.” He bristled, he did not much like the idea of being studied like a lion in a cage.

“Well, as someone who studies nature I’ll admit it’s very interesting. It’s only a theory though; however the most plausible explanation is that you’re just an ass.”

“You’re right, that’s very plausible.” Loki laughed. Of course it would have been far too easy to blame it all on his monstrous heritage, when the fault lay with him. “But I’ve seen the error of my ways, it’s your life and I’m no longer part of it ect. ect. I haven’t even asked you if you’ve found another suitor.”

 “If that’s your convoluted way of asking me, the answer is no I haven’t.”

“I didn’t ask.” Loki objected. “But, I’m glad.”

“There isn’t anyone else because thanks to your antics no one will come near me, they all think the trickster god is going to appear and stab them in the face.” She growled.

“Again, I would like to apologise for that.”

“I have resort to humans and those kinds of relationships are always doomed from the start aren’t they.”

“Ha, try telling Thor that.” Loki laughed. “Wait, what humans?”

“Oh they’re mostly dead now.”

“Mostly?” she gave him a withering look “You’re right, it’s none of my business.” He was going to find out who they were and bury them.

Sigyn rolled her eyes; he must have revealed more than he thought. “Look we’re not here to talk about frost giants or argue about my love-life. What you’re really after is a way to kill Odin and you seem to think I know how. I’m going to need another drink if that’s the case.”

“Got it in one, darling.” Loki said and poured her another glass.

“The simple answer is: you can’t.”

“What?”

“You can’t kill him. Greater sorcerers than you have tried and failed.” Sigyn explained “There are a lot of rumours floating around about the Allfather in intelligence circles. Nothing concrete of course, just a few sketchy details, but there was a period during the war when he just disappeared for ten years and returned with a missing eye, and all records kept during that time have been destroyed. Some say he made a deal with Death, others say he found the Mímisbrunnr and stole its power. All I know is, there is some truth in it.”

“I had a feeling it would be something like that.”

“I can’t tell you any more than that I’m afraid. There is someone who might know more. ”

“You mean Freya?”

“Got it in one.” Sigyn winked “But since no one knows where she is, that leaves us at a bit of a dead end. There might be someone else who can help you though.”

“Brunnhilde.” Loki contemplated the prospect of returning to Earth to release an exceptionally angry Valkyrie and shuddered. “Damn.”

* * *

 

“I never got a chance to thank you for your gift. I thought I might get you something in return.” Loki said, presenting a small package wrapped in brown paper. The four of them had finished eating and had decided to wander around the markets and attractions. Sif and Thor had already rushed ahead of them and were currently playing some sort of carnival game that involved knocking over miniature frost giants with wooden balls. Sigyn unfolded the packet to reveal a gilded gingerbread in the shape of a golden horse. In Asgard it was a tradition to give such treats as courting gifts but if he read Sigyn’s reaction right it was clear that Vanaheim had no such tradition.

“Oh it’s beautiful.” She exclaimed “What is it?”

“It’s gingerbread. You’re supposed to eat it.”

“You people eat gold? That’s a little ostentatious, don’t you think?”

“Well gold doesn’t really have much value around here; the whole city’s made out of it. It was only a bit of fun really.”

“Oh, well it looks too pretty to eat.” She laughed

“Was that thing really true?” Loki asked, searching for some kind of conversation.

“What thing?”

“The punching a man’s head off thing.”

“It is, but that story is not nearly as impressive as you might think because it was a human man it was my first time on Midgard and I didn’t realise how fragile they were. It was very upsetting.”

Loki burst out laughing but soon stopped himself at the sharp look she gave him “You’re right, you’re right. It’s not funny. Um…How long will you be staying with us, my Lady?”

“In the palace? Only until tomorrow. In Asgard? I don’t know. Your father has requested that I work for him.”

“Intelligence?”

“I can’t say.”

“So, that’s a yes, then. Say no more, my lady, my lips are sealed. No one shall ever know you’re one of my father’s spies.”

“It’s nothing that exciting, I’m afraid. I work more on the… analysis end of things; I suspect this will be more of the same. If you were looking for intriguing tales of espionage, you’re talking to the wrong person.”

“What about tales of war?”

“I don’t find war particularly intriguing.” She paused at a rosebush that grew against one of the city walls. “Flowers on the other hand, are truly a marvel of nature. I once created a rose hybrid that had black and white striped petals but it was a very unstable sport.” She reached out and brushed her fingers against sweet briar shrub which suddenly burst into bloom at her touch.

“Was that Vana fertility magic? I’m impressed.” Loki said, he had read somewhere that the plantlife on Vanaheim was saturated with magic. Almost every plant and animal species that had a use within witchcraft had evolved there, and its people had a natural affinity for fertility spells.  He was not a man who could be easily upstaged however and an army of glittering green aphids suddenly appeared on the plant’s leaves and stems, slowly eating away at the rose until it wilted before their eyes. Sigyn let out a strangled little sound as though the beetles had harmed something precious to her.

“Oh don’t be upset, it was only a bit of fun.” With a wave of his hand the whole illusion dispersed in a shimmer of green light leaving the rose unchanged and perfect before them. “See, no harm done.” …Except perhaps to his chances of getting her to like him. Why did he keep doing these things? Why didn’t he just go with butterflies, girls loved butterflies.

“You can create illusions.” Sigyn said with admiration.

“Yes. Mother taught me.”

“And out of all the extraordinary things in the universe, you chose greenfly.” She laughed.

“Well when you put it that way it does sound rather silly.” He said conjuring a perfect replica of a magpie between his hands and letting it fly away through the crowd. “Better?”

“No that was quite extraordinary. You must have studied such an art quite intensively.”

“Well you know I have a lot of time on my hands these days.” What with Thor beginning his training as a warrior in earnest, and all the new friends that had flocked to him that decade, he had to admit he had grown lonely in his isolation. His parents had their own affairs to attend to, his brother was spending less and less time with him and his tutor was easily the most boring man in the nine realms. Could anyone blame him if he acted out occasionally?

“Yes, I know that feeling.” Sigyn said with a look of concern “So is it only illusions or do you have any more tricks up your sleeve?”

“Oh nothing as impressive.” Loki smiled, even though it was a bare faced lie. He didn’t know if he could trust her enough to tell her about the other things he could do. No, shape-shifting was definitely not a good omen. Even though the records of sorcerers who possessed such powers had fallen into legend, none of them had ended well. The girl gave him a strange look and for a horrible moment Loki fancied that she had guessed his secret.

“Well, I’m sure you have much to learn.” She said finally, and let the subject drop.

She looked across the square to where Thor was dragging a reluctant Sif into the throng of dancing couples and for a moment he felt sick with jealousy. She would probably rather be anywhere but here.

“Funny, he doesn’t exactly strike me as the dancing type.”

“Well he is, even though he’s about as graceful as a three legged bison.” Loki sneered.

“And let me guess, you never dance even though you’re secretly very good.”

“I suppose we’ll never know.”

“That’s a shame because I was about to ask you. But if you’d rather not-”

“Wait, really?”

“Come on.” She took his hand led him towards the dancers. Her hands were rough and calloused in his and as they danced she moved like a willow tree in a warm breeze. Loki decided that perhaps this birthday was not so terrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Some pointlessly detailed notes on place names ect.
> 
> Vanaheim - In this story I've chosen to portray Vanaheim as a planet (smaller than earth) made up of a series of large islands surrounded by numerous archipelagos. It has a wide diversity of cultures and systems of government ranging from small tribal civilizations to despotic city states to oligarchies to democracies. All of which are represented in the realm's central government located in Eastrestad, it's capital city. Every thousand years a male and female representative are elected by their peers as heads of state (referred to as king and queen). 
> 
> Folkvang and Sessrumnir - In Norse mythology these are named as Freya's realm and hall respectively. In the story they are portrayed as an island kingdom 
> 
> Skogkatt - Norse legends refer to the Skogkatt as a mountain-dwelling fairy cat with an ability to climb sheer rock faces, there are also references to Freya travelling via a chariot pulled by cats. In this story they are large long haired cats that can grow to the size of a St Bernard.


End file.
